How Much Longer?
by The Untold Chronicles
Summary: Robin gets hurt in a fight with Slade. Raven's worried and bad things start to happen. RobRae. Don't like the pairing don't read. First fic, no flames only compliments and constructive criticism! Harry Potter joining in now!Spoilers for 1st to 6th books!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: We don't own Teen Titans. If we did, the episode "Stranded" would have never been aired.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: A Robin hurt his wing and a Raven can't fly**

The sun was setting behind Titans Tower and Robin and Raven were sitting on the roof.

"I love you," Robin whispered to Raven.

"I love you too," Raven whispered back.

The two teenage superheros moved closer to each other. The two had been going out for a year. Raven remember when they told everybody. Star was pretty upset, but she got over it. The roof was Robin and Raven's favorite spot to be alone and they went every night. Even if the rest of the team left them both alone more then they used to.

"Never leave me, my dear dark angel," Robin said as he pulled Raven towards him, closing the gap between their faces. They kissed passionately until they were so out of breath that they had to break apart and gasp for breath. Raven laid her head on Robin's shoulder. He looked down at her, smiled then looked back at the sunset.

"How sweet. My two favorite lovebirds: Robin and Raven watching the sunset on the roof. How adorable," Slade sneered from behind the two Titans. He smirked under his mask as they whipped around and stared at him. Robin's content face instantly changed to a mask of pure hatred as he jumped up and stood protectively in front of his girlfriend.

"What do you want Slade?" Robin growled, pure hatred emitting in his words.

"Your little girlfriend!" Slade said then sent two Sladebots after Raven, but Robin ran and knocked them out of the way with his bo-staff while Raven was struggling to stand up. She looked up when she heard Robin cry out in pain. One of the Sladebots had grabbed his arm and twisted it so it was stuck between his shoulder blades. Slade used this distraction to his advantage and stuck a vile in Raven's arm. Raven cried out and struggled as two other Sladebots came up and grabbed her.

"Come on Raven. Why don't we go for a little walk. Like over the edge of the roof!" Slade yelled as he ordered his robots to carry her over to the edge of the roof. "And you, Robin, are going to watch your precious little girlfriend die."

"RAVEN! NO! Slade, let her go," Robin yelled, struggling against the robot's iron-like grip.

"Now if I had to do that Robin, your girlfriend would fall and most likely die," Slade purred.

"No she wouldn't. She can fly," Robin shouted.

"But you see Robin, this vile contains a chemical. This particular chemical renders people who have powers powerless. Do you understand what I've done now?" Slade bragged.

"You're going to...NO! Raven!" Robin yelled struggling and finally breaking free of the robots grasp. He lunged for Slade but he grabbed his arm...hard. Robin cried out in pain.

"Has the little Robin hurt his wing?" Slade said mockingly. "Why don't we see what happens to a Raven when she falls and can't fly," Raven's screams were muffled due to a cloth that was stuck in her mouth. Her eyes were wide open with fear and Slade was dangling her over the edge of the tower by her wrists. "Time to say good bye to your little Raven, Robin," Slade said and dropped Raven.

"RAVEN!" Robin screamed and struggled desperately against Slade but he just tightened his grip on Robin's arm. Under the mask Slade smirked when he heard a satisfying crack. His smirk widened when he heard Robin scream in pain then scream even louder when he saw Raven struggling helplessly about to hit the rocks below.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! We left you with a cliffy! Haha! please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**evilsangle: here's our update! keep reviewing  
Zion:thanks, sorry for the cliffy! not really but you know!  
Raven5678: hope you like this chappy too!  
fatcat11388: ya, it's our first fanfic soo it should get better!**

**Thanks to all our reviewers for reviewing! here's our second chappy! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Only a dream**

That's when he woke up. Screaming nonetheless. "Ugh. Were am I?" he said and reached up to rub his head. "Oww! My arm!" He stopped as the room slowly came into focus. "Why am I in the Med Lab?" he wondered aloud. He looked up startled when he heard the door slide open. "Who's there?" he demanded.

"It's only me Robin. I heard you screaming. What were you screaming about?" came a emotionless voice.

"Hey Raven," he said, relieved that his dream wasn't true. _No it's not true yet. But how much longer will she stay safe?_ Came a voice inside his head. "It was nothing," even in the dark he could tell that she'd risen an eyebrow. "Really, I'm fine," he paused for a moment thinking. "Why am I here anyway?" he asked looking confused.

"You mean you don't remember," Raven replied. He wasn't sure but he thought that he heard a hint of worry in her voice. "Just think for a minute," she said. Again he wasn't sure but he thought that he heard a pleading tone in her voice, but as soon as he heard it, it was gone again.

He scowled, finally remembering what had happened. How Slade had beat him...again!

Flashback

The Titans were called to a warehouse on the outskirts of town. When they got there they were ambushed by Sladebots.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled and took out his bo-staff. He started to attack the Sladebots furiously along with the others.

Robin suddenly saw a figure leaning against a steel beam. "Slade," he growled, voice dripping with hate and his eyes narrowing. He destroyed the Sladebot that was attacking him and took off after Slade.

Slade lead him to a square concrete room with rotating metal gears and iron bars going from the floor to the ceiling. Robin turned around as he heard the door lock behind him. He suddenly felt very afraid. He was locked in the room with Slade, there was no way out and Slade, as much as he hated to admit it, was a better fighter then he was.

"What do you want Slade?" Robin yelled, trying to sound braver then he actually felt. "Come out and fight!"

"Don't worry Robin. I'm not going anywhere. And I'm not hiding either. I'm right here," Slade said then walked out from behind a giant gear.

Robin, as always, made the first move. He aimed a spinning kick at Slade's head but Slade moved out of the way. Slade grabbed Robin's leg and twisted it in mid air. Robin's eyes widened and he landed with a loud 'thump' on his stomach. Slade, still holding Robin's leg, flipped Robin over on his back. Robin kicked Slade off his feet with his free leg and leaped to his feet.

"You've improved Robin. I'm impressed," Slade purred easily getting back on his feet. "But I'm afraid that you'll have to do better then that in order to defeat me."

Robin yelled then rushed at Slade again, this time Slade was ready for what Robin did. Robin came at Slade, aiming a punch at his face but Slade saw it coming. He caught Robin's hand and squeezed it, making the bones crack. Robin yelped in pain then Slade turned Robin around bent his arm up so that his wrist was squarely between his shoulder blades. This time Robin screamed in pain then gave another short yelp as Slade ground his arm deeper into his back.

"Slade, stop," Robin begged, his masked eyes clouded from pain.

Slade let go of Robin's arm and Robin staggered a few steps and rubbed his arm. Suddenly Slade kicked Robin's leg. Robin cried out in pain and collapsed on the ground hitting his elbow on the concrete. Slade then grabbed Robin's cape, hauled him up and dragged him to a small trapdoor that was hidden in the wall. In fact, if Slade hadn't been about to put him in there he never would have noticed it.

"Slade let me go! NOW! SLADE STOP!" Robin yelled struggling once he saw what Slade was intending to do but Slade kept him in a ironlike grip. Slade easily opened the door with one hand then shoved Robin towards the small room that was only big enough for a person to lie down in. Robin's eyes widened and he started to struggle even more but he didn't see the glint of the needle until it was too late and he felt the pressure on his skin. He cried out as it went in. He felt the drug start to kick in and his eyes started to close. He fought for conscious but he was losing.

"So Robin," Slade said venomously kneeling down by the nearly unconscious hero. "Let's see how much your little friends really want you. If they want you, well I guess that they'll find you but if they think that you're only a worthless, powerless hero that you are, the lone 'hero' who they never considered their friend then I'll be back to claim you as my apprentice," he finished then shoved Robin into the room roughly. "I will see you in a while my little robin," he said then closed the door and left.

"Somebody...help...please...anybody...Beast Boy... Cyborg... Starfire...Raven," Robin whispered between ragged breaths. The last thing that he heard before he totally blacked out was Slade's chilling laugh echoing off the walls. "Raven...please," he whispered then the darkness became complete.

End flashback

"I guess you do remember?" Raven said softly, putting a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Ya," Robin looked downcast. "I just hope he never really hurts you...I mean the team."

Raven blushed a bit when she heard Robin's slip. "Why does he keep doing this? Hurting you like now. We're all worried about you!"

"Well you shouldn't!" Robin yelled angrily. "I can take care of myself!"

"Sure, that's why you spend most of your time either here, or fighting S..." Raven broke off, she didn't want to say his name.

"I'm fine. You should go." Robin felt bad about saying that and even worse when he saw Raven's face, but he was mad about being the one to drag the team down. Robin could see how tired everybody was from fighting shorthanded and worried about him. I can take care of myself he thought!

"Ok. I'll go, I just wanted to tell you that I l..." Raven was cut off by Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire running in the room.

"What happened Robin? I heard you scream," Beast Boy was out of breath.

"Nothing. Just a nightmare," Robin didn't want the team to worry even more. "What were you saying Rae?"

"Never mind. I should really go. Goodbye!" Raven teleported back to her room.

_That was close! I don't know what come over me. Was I just about to tell Robin that I love him? I really need to meditate more. I wonder what's going on with him and Slade and why he acts like that towards me. I won't read his mind, yet. _Raven started to wonder about Robin as she climbed into bed for a few precious moments of sleep.

**

* * *

A/N: you thought it was really happening! haha! R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**evilsangle:** haha! we knew that would happen!**  
Zion:** thanks,keep reviewing  
**Cherry Jade: **glad you like it...here's our update

**Thanks to all our reviewers and keep reviewing, please review if you read!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Slade's back!**

"How can you eat an animal?" and annoying voice asked

Oh great! Beast Boy and Cyborg's daily battle over meat and tofu has already started.

"It's better than eating genetically altered flab of who-knows-what!" Cy was cooking bacon for everybody's breakfast except for BB's as Raven floated into the Tower's kitchen.

"Will you guys quiet! It's still early and Friend Robin needs his rest!" Starfire raised her voice, which was surprising for her.

"I'm not a baby! You don't need to treat me like one just because I'm slightly injured!" Robin limped into the kitchen angrily, holding his arm loosely by his side.

Raven flew over to Robin's side and helped him into a chair. "Are you ok?" she asked very worried.

"Yes! I can walk by myself!" Robin snapped at Raven.

"Oh, ok," Raven lowered her head. She was embarrassed that she felt upset.

"Who wants bacon?" Cyborg asked, trying to relieve the tension that was building.

Soon everybody was sitting at the table eating. All you could hear was the 5 Teen Titans enjoying breakfast. Just as everybody was finishing up the alarm went off.

"What's happening?" the green shape shifter asked.

"Maybe if we turn on the TV we'll find out?" Cyborg said grinning him.

"Ha ha! Very funny!" Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at the half-robot.

"Trouble at the bank. It looks like Plasmus," Robin read out the info on the screen. "Titans Go!"

"Oh no you don't! We'll go. You have to stay here and rest. You're not yourself yet!" Raven levitated Robin onto the couch. "Stay! We'll be back soon. Watch some TV!"

Robin watched the remaining superhereos leave the tower. Sighing, he reached for the remote.

"Why don't super villains give up faster?" Cyborg wondered while walking through the Tower's front door.

"Robin, we're back!" Beast Boy called out. "Robin? Guys, where's Bird Boy?"

"Friend Robin? Where are you?" Starfire asked as if he could answer. He couldn't hear them. He couldn't hear anybody and nobody could hear him. That's just the way Slade wanted it.

* * *

**A/N: here's our 3rd chappy, hope you like it as well of the other ones! R&R please and if you know, tell us what an AU fic is!**


	4. Chapter 4

**evilsangle: **thanks, here's our update!  
**Zion: **thanks and remember this is our first one, there's going to be mistakes!  
**Insanity 101:** thanks, and your welcome, enjoy the next chappy!

**Thanx toyou who reviewed and for those who never...I'll sic Robinn on you! just kidding, here's chappy 4!

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Kill or you will be dead

"You can fight all you want, Wonder Boy! No one can save you. Especially not your pathetic girlfriend, Raven!" Slade had Robin in, strangely enough, the same room as he had before.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Robin spat out, spinning around trying to find Slade. "What do you want this time Slade?"

"What I have always wanted, to destroy you!"

Robin was getting annoyed. "Come on out and fight!"

"As you wish," Slade stepped out from the shadows.

Enraged Robin grabbed a birdarang from his belt and flung it at Slade. Slade reached out and crushed it with his fist, a few inches from his face.

"You can fight better then that, can't you?" Slade said tauntingly.

Robin punched Slade in the chest with his good arm. Slade grabbed it and twisted it until he heard it snap. Robin collapsed in pain. Slade walked over to the superhero greening evilly. Robin kicked out as Slade got closer, but Slade took his foot and flipped him over. Robin saw Slade filling a needle with strange black liquid.

"Don't worry Robin, this isn't the same stuff it won't hurt a bit." Slade picked up Robin by the arm and dragged him over to one of the walls. Slade put handcuffs on him so it would be easier to get the vile liquid into Robin's blood stream. He then slipped the handcuffs on a bar and pressed a button. The bar rose in the air so the Boy Wonder was dangling from the ceiling.

"SLADE! STOP!" Robin started to kick and fight even more, but to no help. Slade stuck the needle into one of Robin's arms as he screamed in pain, he was dangling from the ceiling with a broken wrist, arm and leg and the needle hurt worse then that.

Slade walked over and pressed the button again and watched as Robin fell to the floor in a clump.

"Get up, worm!" Slade barked.

Robin, no, he wasn't worthy to have a name, the boy stood at Slade's bidding.

"Good, now I want you to destroy your so-called-friends. Starting with your girlfriend Raven. If you come back and she isn't dead, **you** will be!" Slade was going to enjoy this.

Raven sat up on the roof, trying to figure out where her leader had gone off to. She couldn't detect him. Raven hoped that he was far away and not dead. Then she heard footsteps behind her and she turned around hoping it was Robin.

"Hello?" Raven called out turning around. "Robin! You're safe!"

Raven wanted to throw her arms around him but stopped for two reasons. First, that wasn't her style, and second, there was something different about him. He was wearing all black and his eyes...he wasn't wearing a mask so you could see his eyes. They were pitch black and even though Raven had never seen his eyes, she somehow knew his eye color wasn't natural. Something had happened to him.

"Robin?" she asked cautiously.

"I am not Robin!" he exploded.

_Oh no!Slade! What did he do this time?_ "Please, Robin, I'm your friend, let me help you!" Raven jumped to her feet, worry and compassion in her eyes.

"He has helped me. He told me the truth. You aren't my friend. You never were!" the boy grabbed Raven and jumped off the Tower. She was in too much shock to fly, but they both landed unharmed.

Robin started to back Raven into an alley, until she was against the wall.

"You have betrayed me! All of the Titans have. Now they must all pay, starting with you!' Robin stepped menacingly closer.

* * *

**A/N: another cliffy! haha! the story's almost over, 1 or 2 chappys left! we might write a sequel! R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**tigga luna333:** cliffies are good! anyways here's the next chappy!  
**Insanity 101:**a lot of stuffarelike thatbut remember this is our first one. here's next chappy! **Zion:** you'll find out! muah haha ha! sorry about that! breathe, jessie, breathe ok better  
**SnowballHeat16:** _chappy 1:_ya, its short but if you think it's interesting, YAY!  
_chappy 2:_thank you!  
_chappy 3:_ first fan fic!  
_chappy 4:_ its hard to keep Raven in character and i'm breaking up these paragraphs.

**Thanx for reviewing and here's chappy 5!

* * *

**

Chapter 5: The power of love

Raven started to back into an alley with her former leader pushing her back until she was against the wall.

"Robin, listen. Slade has turned you against me and the team. He is not your Master! Please listen to me!" Raven was frightened, she didn't want to use her powers for fear of hurting Robin. She knew her Robin was still in there, somewhere.

"I am no longer Robin! I am not worthy to have a name. Slade is my Master. You are trying to turn me against him. You are my enemy!" with that last word the boy reached out and grabbed Raven around her slender neck cutting off her oxygen.

Slade chuckled to himself from the shadows. The boy was actually proving himself useful for once. As soon as Raven was gone, Robin would get the rest of the Teen Titans. Nothing would get in the way of world dominance!Raven's eyes started to bulge and her face was turning blue. Her struggles got weaker as he held on tighter.

"R...robin...please...stop, I...I love you!" Raven managed one sentence before she passed out.

When Robin heard this, he let go, Slade's powers were no match for true love. Robin dropped down to his knees beside the unconscious empath.

"Rae? Are you ok? Please wake up! I am so sorry!" Robin scooped up Raven in his arms and starting walking to the Tower with tears streaming down his face. His eyes were back to his normal color now that Slade's drug was out of his system.

Robin burst through the front door and the 3 remaining Titans jumped. First they were captivated by Robin's eyes, they had never seen eyes like that and then by the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Cyborg, set up an oxygen mask down in the Med Lab, if we don't get oxygen in her soon, she's gone!" Robin had to tell Cyborg what to do, he along with everybody else was in shock.

Cyborg snapped back and took off to the Med Lab with Robin, Beast Boy and lastly, Starfire following.

"Please, friend Robin, what does this gone mean? Where is she going?" Starfire asked.

"It means that if we don't get her breathing soon, she will die!" Best Boy answered instead of Robin, who was too busy hooking up Raven to the oxygen mask.

After what seemed like forever, Raven took a shaky breath, then another, soon she was back to normal. Everybody ran and gave her a hug. Raven looked down at Robin, with a look only those two knew what it meant.

"Shouldn't we be out fighting Slade?" Raven brought up.

"Oh yeah. Titans go!" Robin shouted.

"Why?" Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire asked together.

"We'll explain after," Raven said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Teen Titans got to Slade's warehouse, they realized that he wasn't there. They broke down the building anyways, he might be in there and even if he wasn't all his robots and weapons would be destroyed with the building.

Suddenly Robin heard Slade's evil voice inside his head. _How much longer can you keep them and yourself safe? _Then there was evil laughter. Robin shook his head and put a smile of satisfaction on his face although there was a hint of sadness in it, as he watched another one of Slade's warehouses came down with a huge crash. _I hope he's in this one!_ Robin thought even though he knew Slade was invincible.

"Are you ok?" a calm, even voice asked from behind him.

"Ya, it just gets annoying when you work hard to bring him down and Slade doesn't die! I was just about to ask you the same thing," Robin turned around to face the half-demoness.

"I'm ok, I'm just glad you weren't killed. I love you too much to lose you!" Raven finally decided to reveal her true feelings to Robin. Neither of them remember Raven telling Robin she loved him before.

"Do you mean that Rae?" Robin looked down at Raven as she nodded. "Good, because I love you too!"

Raven smiled as she tilted her head up to Robin's. She threw his mask on the floor and looked into his deep hazel eyes before leaning in for a long kiss from Robin.

"Dude, what's going on?" Beastboy's confused question broke the two Titans apart.

"Why don't we change, go for pizza and then we can talk? This place is giving me the creeps, I feel like someone is watching us."

Everybody agreed with their leader's idea and went to the Tower to change.

About half an hour later, the 5 Teen Titans were seated at a table by the window in their favorite pizza place. To anybody walking back, it looked like a group of normal teenagers, hanging out, but for the person outside the window, they were anything but normal. Especially the boy and girl sitting with their arms around each other's waist. He had to get rid of them, one way or another.

Inside the pizza place, Robin's eyes flashed all black for a second, but that was enough for the person watching them. He walked away planning his next attempt.

* * *

**sorry for the long wait! please forgive us! last chappy but might write a sequel, tell us what you think, R&R please-Jessie and Nikki**


	6. Chapter 6

_How Much Longer: Part 2-Dark Princesses _

It had been a while for him. His last attempt had failed. Now he had laid low for a month. Now it was time for a certain group called the Teen Titans to pay especially two of them. Robin and Raven. Last time he had almost got rid of Raven by Robin, but she had broken through and –now he sneered thinking of her rescuing him-and broken through his powers. This time he wouldn't fail. No, Slade Wilson had a fool-proof plan, one that a couple of teenagers could never figure out. And one by one, starting with Robin, he would destroy the Teen Titans. Not like his previous attempts with Robin and Terra. This time he'd use somebody more powerful and one that would cause the most pain. Raven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo, Raven? Are you in there? We're starting a movie and wanted to know if you wanted to come down" Cyborg asked with a worried big bother tone.

"Yes Friend Raven, are you staying in your room or will you be joining us in the glorious ritual of movie watching?' The naïve alien asked.

It was a Friday night and no attacks had been made yet so they-Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire-decided to have a movie night.

Raven opened her door a crack. "Who picked the movie?" she asked.

"I dunno. Who did pick the movie?" Robin asked as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.

"I think Beast Boy did," Cyborg shrugged.

"I'm out of here I am not watching any movie picked out by that tofu eating green freak," Raven said turning around.

"Actually Rae," Raven glared at the nickname. "Hehe……Raven. I was snoop- er looking around upstairs and I found the movie under a pile of papers in Rob- I mean in the the the cupboard! Ya that's where I found it," Beast Boy said.

"Come on Rae. Watch it with us will you," Robin said softly. He smiled at her when she sighed and nodded.

The Titans sat down and waited while Beast Boy put the movie in and turned off all the lights. He raced over to the couch and landed by Starfire who giggled. Robin looked down at Raven and smiled. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips then settled down to watch the movie. Raven laid her head on Robin's shoulder and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl on his lap.

The movie started like any other horror movie would start. A family moved into a house and then the hauntings started. Halfway through the movie when the subject of the worst hauntings was in the basement and the lights went out, something that didn't belong in the movie appeared. Slade showed up on the screen.

"Hello Titans. So nice to see you again," Slade's sarcastic voice rang through the tower.

"I thought we killed you," Raven said clutching Robin's hand.

"My dear, dear child, don't you know you can never kill me?" Slade sneered under his mask.

"Cut out the small talk Slade. What do you want?" Robin spat angrily, standing up.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, but don't worry you'll find out soon enough," Slade's mask slowly faded off the screen and after a few seconds the movie returned.

Everybody just sat there in shock then Raven used her powers to turn off the movie.

"How can he still be alive if your father is dead?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes friend Raven, me and friend Beast Boy where wondering about that too," Starfire spoke for the two.

"I have no idea," Raven answered slowly shaking her head.

"But I'm going to find out," Robin said determinably.

"Just don't work yourself into a sick state like you always do, ok Rob?" Beast Boy asked.

"I won't," he answered heading off to the computers.

"I'm going to my room!" Raven stated to no one's surprise.

Everybody headed off to do something different so nobody noticed when something or rather someone, showed up in Raven's room.

"Hello Raven. So nice to see you again!" a sadstic voice rang out from the dark corners in Ravrn's room.


	7. Chapter 7

**VampireSelene:** thank you soo much! blushes  
**psycicflower:** thank you! glad you like our first fic!  
**Monchhichi:** nice name! lol! surprisingly good? hope it keeps up then! haha!  
**KORIstarfireANDERS:** thank you! i luv you! lol!  
**Sessysgirl324:** go rob/rae! i know i liked that part too!  
**Insanity101:** you'll find out more about why Slade targeted Rae! or if it really is Slade! dun dun dun  
**Raven42431:** thanks! ravenrouge19: down with stranded! 

_OK! Harry Potter joins in on the story now! here's the update!_

**

* * *

**

**How much longer-chappy 7  
**

"Ok guys, I guess we should eat now! That means you too, Robin!" Cyborg called out using his communicator.

In a few minutes everybody had gathered in the kitchen, except for Raven. Robin, Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg waited around, hungry. "Hey Robin..." Beastboy called over to Robin, who was watching TV. "Do you know where Raven is?"

"No does anybody know where she is?" Robin came over. When everybody shook their heads no, he ran to the elevator to the top floor and walked to Raven's room. He self-consciously ran his hand through his black hair and knocked on the door.

"Rae," he said using his pet name for her. "It's suppertime, come on. I'm actually eating for a change. Haha!" he laughed weakly. "Raven? Are you there? Rae?"

He started to knock harder. Then leaning on the door he listened for any movement. Hearing none, he worriedly he punched in her access code and went in her room. Robin moved around careful not to touch anything while looking for Raven, thinking she was meditating or something. Suddenly he noticed a small figure curled up next to Raven's bed.

_No_, he thought, a lump forming in his throat. _Raven had to be ok. This was just a joke, right? _As he got closer he realized it wasn't a joke. He ran to the figure and felt for her pulse. He relaxed slightly realising she was still alive. He picked Raven up gently in his arms and carried her to the Med Lab where he put her on of the beds. He then called Cyborg's communicator and told him to get Star and BB and get down to the Med Lab.

Robin waited for them to arrive, pacing around the Med Lab. Cyborg rushed up to check on Raven and Starfire clutched Beastboy's hand.

"Dude, what happened?" Beastboy said confusedly.

"Yes Robin, what has happened to Raven?" Starfire said noticing Raven on the bed.

"Yo Robin, get over here," Cyborg called over everybody's voices.

"What, is she going to be ok?" Robin ran his hand through his hair again, making it more messy than normal in worry.

"There's nothing physically wrong with Raven," Cyborg said, reading the scan he took with his arm from Raven's body. "When we have no idea what's wrong with her, we cant help her, so you have to tell us what you know."

Robin gathered everybody together to explain what he knew about Raven's injuries. "The most confusing thing was that there was no sign of a break-in." Robin finished his story and collapsed in a chair. "What are we going to do?" He looked defeated, like he had failed her somehow.

The team exchanged looks. Robin had never given up this fast before, he had actually never given up willingly before. Starfire looked hopelessly round the Med Lab, her emerald eyes resting on Raven's shadowy figure through the door. She was wishing somehow that Raven would wake up but Starfire knew that this was very serious.

Cyborg walked over and laid a brotherly hand on Robin's shoulder. "Come on, Rob. We can find out what happened."

"Do you have any ideas?" Robin choked out.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything but," Cyborg started off. "It looks like Raven was on the receiving end of a Dementor's kiss but her alien powers never let her receive the full effect. The only problem is that that only happens in the books"

"What!" Robin stood up. "You think there are Dementors here in Jump City? Is that even possible? I mean they are from a book!" Robin yelled, ignoring Cyborg's pervious comment about them being fiction.

"I'm afraid so. That's my only explanation and it's not even real so I don't have any idea about what happened to her," Cyborg sighed. "We have to tell Starfire and Beastboy soon, if they haven't heard your outburst yet." Robin shook his head and walked over to where Starfire stood sobbing in Beastboy's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter looked sorrowfully out of his bedroom window in the Dursley's house. The night sky was clear and full of stars. Harry looked out the window for a few more minutes before accepting the fact that no owls were coming. He walked over to Hedwig's cage and made sure she had some food. It was only a couple of days after Harry had left Hogwarts at the end of his sixth year for the summer holidays. Hogwarts was the wizarding school Harry attended with his best friends Ronald or Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger.

Harry's sixth year had been terrible and his seventh would be different and full of surprises. Albus Dumbledore-the headmaster at Hogwarts and Harry's mentor-would not be returning. Tears sprouted in Harry's green eyes as he thought about how Dumbledore had been killed. Draco Malfoy-another student at Hogwarts and Harry's nemesis-was supposed to kill Professor Dumbledore but couldn't do it so Severus Snape-the potions teacher at Hogwarts and a supposed ex-Death Eater-had killed him using the Adva Kedvra curse.

Harry was busy thinking over his memories and wishing is godfather Sirius Black was still alive when he heard a tapping noise on the window he shut. He looked over and then jumped up when he saw a small owl on the windowsill. Harry's spirits uplifted for a minuted when he recognized the owl as Ron's owl Pigwedon(sp?) or Pig for short. He opened the window and let the young owl fly around the room happily to Hedwig's dismay before calming him down and taking the letter attached to his leg. Harry gave Pig an owl treat before sitting down on the bed to read the letter.

Opening it up Harry was even happier, the note was written in Hermione's neat script and they had both signed it. Harry's excited smile slowly turned to a frown as he read over the letter:

**_Hi Harry! I wish we had news than this to write to you, but I guess this is more important than anything else I would have to say. Mr. Weasley found out through the Ministry of Magic and then Fred and George 'overheard' him telling Mrs. Weasley that there were and maybe still are Dementors in Jump City, USA!_ **here the writing changed to Ron's scrawl _**What are we going to do about it? I know you have an idea or something! Write back using Pig** _signed_ **Ron and Hermione**_

Harry threw the piece of parchment down on the bed and fell back on his back. _What am I going to do? Dementors? Jump City, USA?_ All those thoughts were rushing in his head and for once he had no idea what to do! Suddenly he sat up in the bed.

"Raven's in Jump City!" he said out loud. He knew that she could look after herself but she was like a little sister to him and he was really protective about her. "Oh crap," he yelped and grabbed a piece of parchment that was lying by his bed and scribbled down his response:

**_Guys, we have to go to Jump. Rae's there and something might happen to her. I know that you're going to think I'm paranoid and tell me that Rae can look after herself but I'm worried that if Voldemort (stop flinching Ron) finds out that she's like a sister to me he'll do something to her. Send a letter back with Pig and I'll meet you at Ron's on Friday. See you then. _**signed **_Harry._**

"Ok Pig, think you can take this to Ron?" Harry asked the small owl as he held out his arm. Pig jumped on his arm eagerly and held his leg out as Harry tied the letter to it. "Alright, go on Pig," Harry said as Pig lighted off his arm.

He watched the owl fade into the distance and turned back to Hedwig. He opened the cage and she jumped on his arm, nipping his ear affectionately. "I hope that Ron and Hermione answer soon," he sighed. "I'm really worried about Rae. What if Voldemort finds out about her and he sends a Dementor to get her," he cried, looking a Hedwig who cocked her head to the side. "Fine go on and hunt," he muttered and she lighted off his arm and flew out the window.

Harry walked to his bed and flopped down. Thought of Raven running through his head. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to do anything right now, he got up and grabbed another piece of parchment and a quill. He dipped the quill in colour changing in knowing that it was Raven's favourite kind and started writing.

**_Hey Rae. I heard that there are Dementors in Jump. I don't know if you heard but be careful Rae, I don't want you to get hurt. I'm gonna be coming in on Friday or Saturday. Look after yourself Rae and DON'T you dare do anything stupid. That includes going out to parties. LOL. Anyway. See you when I get there. Send a letter back with Hedwig if you want, if not, send Umbra. Look after yourself Rae. _**signed **_Harry._**

Having finished his letter, Harry went to the window and sat down as he waited for Hedwig to come back.

Harry was woken suddenly when Hedwig flew past his head. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and walked over to Hedwig's cage.

"Bout time you got back," he muttered as he grabbed the letter off the desk. "I need you to take this to Raven ok," he said. Hedwig wasn't very happy but held out her leg and waited while Harry fumbled with the string. Finally he finished and Hedwig flew out into the night for the second time that night.

Sighing, he took off his glasses and crawled into bed. After a few moments, all that could be heard through the open window was soft snores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin was sitting by Raven's bed with his head in his hands. His shoulders shook with sobs. Something was wrong with Raven and no one knew how to fix it. He'd looked in every book that he could find for any information but come up with nothing. He was really losing hope fast.

A tapping on the window startled him and he fell out of the chair that he was sitting in with a crash. Jumping to his feet with a painful groan, he looked at the window and saw a white owl there. He cautiously walked over and opened up the window. The owl flew in and landed on Raven's bed and it held out it's leg. Robin walked over to it again and saw that something was tied to the leg. He took it off and unrolled it to see that it was a letter. It read:

**_Hey Rae. I heard that there are Dementors in Jump. I don't know if you heard but be careful Rae, I don't want you to get hurt. I'm gonna be coming in on Friday or Saturday. Look after yourself Rae and DON'T you dare do anything stupid. That includes going out to parties. LOL. Anyway. See you when I get there. Send a letter back with Hedwig if you want, if not, send Umbra. Look after yourself Rae. _**signed **_Harry._**

From reading the letter, new questions arose in Robin's mind. Who was Harry and if it was talking about Harry Potter was he even real? It was a kids book for crying out loud. Another thing: did Dementors really exist? If Harry Potter was real then they could be real to. All this seemed like it was taken from the pages of a Harry Potter book and having read them he knew who Voldemort was. But Raven do anything stupid. That was crazy! Raven was the most responsible person he'd ever met. Going to parties was completely out of the question since she hated them. Who was Umbra? How did this 'Harry' know her? Then another thought hit him and it really hurt: what if Raven was cheating on him with this 'Harry.'

"Raven, what happened to you?" he whispered and took her cold hand. Hedwig, seeing that she was not going to have to take any letters back, went up to Raven and nipped her ear affectionately then took off through the window, leaving a depressed Robin and unconscious Raven.

* * *

_hope this is good! R & R...and you get a cyber cookie! YAY!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to _Imperfectgirl_, _psycicflower_, _ravenrogue19_ and _Nikki's Evil Doppleganger_ aka the other half of _Dark Princessess_ for reviewing, here's the next chappy and as always read and review!**

The team finally found some ideas for saving Raven, they went uneasily into her room and took a few books about Azarath and Harry Potter she had there. Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire spent the last couple of days poring over the books hoping for a clue about the half-demoness's condition. They struggled day and night to understand the books about Azarath and surprisingly Starfire was the one who understood most, since she was an alien too and knew a few things about Azarath. Whenever they weren't needed to protect Jump City, they were on operation Save Raven. This night was one of the Save Raven nights and it was getting late.

"Dudes, my head hurts! Can we please stop for tonight?" Beastboy whined.

"Yes please friends. I think we should sleep now," Star said tiredly, her eyes dropping shut as she spoke.

"You too can go to bed but I'm still looking for Raven's cure. Cyborg, what about you?" Robin lifted his head from 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' and looked at the half-robot.

"No Robin, you've been up for the past three days. You're going to get some sleep, Raven's our friend too but if you don't get some sleep you won't be able to help her or the city," Cyborg said firmly.

Robin gave in partly because of exhaustion and partly because Cyborg used up all his excuses and let the rest of the Teen Titans lead him upstairs. He unconsciously got into bed where he fell into a fitful sleep, filled with questions and thoughts.

_What was wrong with Raven? Would she ever wake up? How would he survive if she died? What would happen to the team? To Jump City? And what about Harry? Was Raven cheating on him with the famous Harry Potter? Why would she cheat on him? Doesn't she love him? _Those were only a few of the many questions that Robin thought while he tossed and turned for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It's all in place. Everything is going perfectly now. Draco is following his orders better now Since that incident with Dumbledore where Draco had failed and Severus had to kill the old fool. A simple swish of wand and two words. What's so hard about that? I've probably killed more than a hundred people but my son can't kill one old man!_

_Draco was punished severely for that mishap. As soon as I got out of Azkaban, Draco was given the worst beatings possible. I would have probably killed him but Narcissa pointed out that I needed Draco. So he was just beaten worse then he'd ever been forever. Draco learned his lesson while his scars and bruises healed._

_During his training he has learned he must be perfect. Draco knows that if he isn't perfect he will get beaten. That fear has driven him to perfection and that's we need to survive. He'll look up at me with fear and he knows he failed, waiting for the blow._

_But we're almost ready now. The plan is already set in motion. Fist we have to get rid of Harry Potter by getting rid of the people he cares about first. So we found one of his friends in America and a little contact with an old deatheater friend, Slade Wilson to get some dementors after Raven and she's now in a coma. Slade seemed happy when he found out who it was he had to put in a coma and she's slowly getting worse. Soon Potter will walk straight into a trap and my master, the Dark Lord, will reign supreme. _

Lucius Malfoy broke out of his thoughts and smiled evilly. He hoped he would be rewarded by Lord Voldemort when he came back into power and ruled the world.

He then turned back to watch Draco's training, he was doing better, only one beating had been necessary today and it was past midnight. It was late and Lucius decided to stop the fights because if Draco was tired he was of no use to anyone.

Shaking his long black robes away from his hands he clapped loudly and the fight stopped. "That's enough for now"

Draco stopped his battle with one of the deatheaters and brushed his long blond hair out of his grey eyes, clutching his arm where a curse had landed. He looked up at Lucius breathing heavily waiting for him to speak.

"Come Draco, we have business to discuss," Lucius said sternly.

Draco slowly climbed the stairs, but then started to run, hearing Lucius bark at him to hurry up, and walked down a long dark hallway with his father.

(Draco's P.O.V.)

_My name is Draco. I have done horrible things. And I have absolutely no regrets. _

_That's what my father wants me to think. That's what he thinks, but I don't want to be like him. I don't want to follow in his footsteps. I don't want to be a Deatheater. I don't want to work for the Dark Lord...but I have no other choice. _

_My father strives for perfection and if I fail to give it to him...he does not hesitate to beat me. _

_When I failed to kill Dumbledore, I dreaded my father's return. The night that he got home...I tried to run away but he found me. Once he was finished I couldn't move. I could barely breath, it hurt so much._

_I try to hold up against him but it's so much easier if I just give in and listen to him. It don't hurt as much either. I know how he's planning to take down Potter and I know what that guy Slade has done to that girl in Jump City. I remember her. She used to hang out with Potter's group. We went out once or twice then we decided that it wouldn't work so we're just friends, but now I'm falling for her best friend._

_Hermione Granger. Funny how those two words can fill me with new strength. Those two words encourage me to keep going. If it wasn't for her I think I would have given up long ago. But I can't say anything, you have no idea what he would do to me if he found out, that I was in love with 'Mudblood' Granger. I wonder how much longer she can stay safe? How much longer until my father realizes that I have feelings for her?_

_I heard father and Voldemort talking one day. If they ever found out I was listening to them...anyway. I heard them say that there was a cure for the Dementors kiss. They said it was in the book that I got Raven a few years ago for Christmas. _

_Tomorrow night I'm going to try to get away. If I don't, Raven could die and father will hurt Hermione. I'm going to help them. Potter and Weasel will hate me. Potter especially but if I stay here, they'll never trust me and two of the only people that I actually like will be hurt. I can't let that happen. I'm not going to let myself be caught. I don't care how much it'll hurt if I get caught. I'm going to help Raven and keep Hermione safe. _

_My father will **never** get near them again. _I vowed as a lay in bed that night, my arm still throbbing and the bruises from my numerous beatings still stinging.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun shone brightly the next day, making up for the gloom inside Titans Tower. Everybody was still tired but had gotten up early, even Beastboy, to look through more books. They were still hoping to find a cure.

"Why can't we see if Titans East can come?" Cyborg suddenly thought out loud.

"Why didn't we think of that before? Come on dudes, lets call them!" Beastboy said.

In a few minutes they had contacted the second set of Teen Titans and told them all about the situation.

"Of course we'll come! We won't let you do any more work by yourself!" Speedy grinned into his communicator.

Cyborg cheered up a bit at the thought of Bumblebee, his girlfriend, coming in. He just wished he had a better reason than this for her to come in.

"What about Steel City?" Cyborg asked. He wanted Bee to come in but they were still Titans and had a responsibility.

"We'll get the Doom Patrol to watch it for us," Speedy replied shrugging.

Robin wasn't paying attention to any of the conservation. He was just relived that they were going to try and help Raven.

Titans East had to go about five minutes later and Cyborg turned to look at the Boy Wonder. He was swaying on his feet and his face was pale and large black bags could be seen.

"Rob, man, maybe you should get some sleep," Cyborg said. He was getting worried about Robin's condition. He had been neglecting himself ever since Raven was attacked.

"I'm fine Cy. I need to go see if I can find anything else that will help Rae."

"No. You need sleep. I don't care if you sleep in the med lab with Rae but you need sleep," Cyborg said firmly and grabbed the shorter boy's shoulders. He started to steer him to the med lab and ignored all of Robin's weak protests.

In truth, Robin knew that he needed sleep but he couldn't stand the fact that Raven could get worse if he did. The fact that tomorrow was Friday and Harry had said that he might be coming then also scared him.

"Sleep," Cyborg said suddenly and sat Robin down in a chair before walking back out of the lab.

Robin sighed and rested his head on his crossed arms. He looked at Raven and watched her emotionless face.

"What happened to you Rae?" he asked quietly and slowly slipped into a fitful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco groaned. His eyes were squeezed shut in an attempt to ignore the pain. His father had held him under the Cruciatus Curse continuously for five minutes. It hurt so much.

He tried to swallow a sob that was threatening to erupt from his stubbornly shut mouth. If his father heard him crying it would be even worse.

"Come now Draco. If you did not continue to disappoint me then this would not have to happen. It is not _my _fault. Why do you insist on making me do this?" his father said, looking down at the shaking boy's body with frightening indifference.

"I...hate...you," Draco whispered, surprised at his own daring. Using all his strength, he reached in his cloak pocket and grasped his wand. He imaged Raven's face and prayed that this would work. "And that's why I'm leaving," he choked out and disappeared with a loud crack.

Lucius saw what Draco was doing and jumped forward with a loud curse. Draco vanished and he fell where his son had been lying seconds ago. Furious, he punched the ground got up and stalked off in search of a house elf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was spinning and when he finally stopped he felt a hard floor underneath his cheek and finally lost conscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin had been having a dream where Raven was leaving him. His hand twitched and he came out of his fitful sleep with a jolt when he heard a crack. He glanced at Raven then around. He saw a piece of black cloth protruding from behind one of the other hospital beds that hadn't been there before.

He shakily got up and walked over to see a boy in a black cloak and white blonde hair that was matted with blood.

"Cyborg, I think you should get here right now," he said into his communicator as he knelt down by the boy.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to Novemberscorpion110388, nuclearchimo and ravenrogue19 for reviewing! Here's the next chappy and please review!

* * *

**Disclaimer: What Do You Think?**

"What's the matter Robin?" Cyborg asked as he walked in the room. He gasped when he saw him crouched down on the floor by a blond boy wearing a black cloak. "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," Robin shook his head. "I was dozing then I heard a crack and I woke up and saw him here."

"So you don't know who he is?"

"No," Robin answered and jumped when the boy stirred.

The boy groaned and started to get up. Cyborg and Robin moved back as he started to get to his knees. He gripped the bed and pulled himself into a standing position. He turned and looked at Robin and Cyborg who were gaping at him.

"Who are you?" Robin asked, the first of the two to come to his senses. "What are you doing here?"

"My name's Draco, as for why I'm here, that's my business," Draco said and reached up and felt the back of his head and winced. He looked at his hand which was covered in blood and groaned. "Crap. Rae's gonna kill me," he muttered then looked at Robin. "Where am I?"

"Jump City in Titans Tower," Robin replied narrowing his eyes.

"Where's Rae?" Draco asked and Robin growled. Draco could tell that he was going to get nothing out of Robin so he looked behind him and saw Raven's floating figure. He swore and ran over to her side. Robin ran up behind him and felt his stomach flip and the sight of Draco pulling out his wand.

Robin froze, what if he did something to Raven? That's when a large black book came soaring into the room and landed in Draco's outstretched palm. He pulled up a chair and slouched into it, flipping frantically through it.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked him, walking over slowly. "You're not going to hurt her are you?"

"No. There's a spell or potion in here somewhere that'll help her," Draco muttered. Robin looked at the title.

"There's nothing in that one, I've already checked."

"Do you even know what you're looking for?" Draco shot back, looking up at Robin annoyed. He was preventing him from finding what Rae needed.

"Not really," Robin admitted.

"Didn't think so" he muttered and went back to searching. "Found it!" Draco suddenly exclaimed. He quickly skimmed the list of ingredients needed and groaned; the only place he'd seen most of these were in Snape's office and he doubted Snape would help him right now. He might be able to find them on Diagon Alley but they'd be expensive and now that his father had probably disowned him, he didn't have much money, that was something he wasn't used to.

"What's the matter?" Robin asked worried.

"Where's Rae's room?" Draco asked suddenly. Robin frowned. He didn't like the way that Draco kept calling Raven 'Rae'. He was her boyfriend and she didn't like him to call her that. He didn't trust Draco right now, but what if what he was doing could actually help Raven?

"Down the hall to the left," Robin sighed. Draco nodded and got up but stopped when Robin spoke again. "Will you be able to help her?" he asked.

Draco was fully aware that his father may have known that he was listening and purposely said that and it could actually hurt Rae more but it was the only thing he had to go on right now.

"I hope," he said and walked to Raven's room.

He walked in and smiled. Raven hadn't changed a bit. Her room was still as dark and creepy as ever, just the way he loved it. It was one of her many overlooked qualities that he loved about her. She was beautiful in her own dark mysterious way. He looked around, knowing that Raven was a fan of potions and she probably had some potion ingredients somewhere here.

He saw a cabinet in the corner and walked over to it. It was locked, and he pulled out his wand. "Alohroma," he whispered and pulled on the door again. It was still locked and he mentally kicked himself. Raven was smarter then that and he just realized that she would kill him for being in her room. For all he knew, this could be filled with junk, or other female things. He shivered, that was one thing he really didn't want to see. He looked around in case this was just a trick. Finally he hit the jackpot - if he knew what one was - and found a little notch in the wall right by the cupboard, he pushed it the whole wall opened up. He jumped back out of habit. He hadn't always had the most pleasant experiences with rooms magically appearing from walls. Particularly in Raven's room. But then leaned in to look in the room. Bottles and boxes filled the shelves, the room was light by an unseen green lightbulb, giving the room a creepy feel with the colors glinting everywhere. Draco involuntarily shivered and stepped in. He recognized some of the potions, Dragon Tears and Sleeping Potion but most he had never heard of or only read in books. It kind of scared him that Raven had some of these.

He walked in and looked at the labels and glanced back at the book that he was holding in his hand. He needed some of the ingredients for Gillyweed and some Fluxweed. Not to mention a few he'd never heard of and couldn't pronounce. He saw the ingredients and grabbed them, then he began looking around. He figured he had enough time and it's not like he'd get another chance to look through Raven's private stores.

He saw most of the basic stuff: Lacewing Flies, Leeches, Fluxweed and Knotgrass but he also saw powered horn of Bicorn and Shredded skin of Boomslang. The only other place he'd seen those was in Snape's office. Becoming a little frightened(the lights were starting to creep him out and add in all the dead stuff it can get frightening), he grabbed a cauldron and walked out of the room, being sure to close the door after him. He didn't need a mad Raven after him right now.

He walked back to the med lab and glanced over at the half robot and guy that seemed colour blind. They were standing in the corner. He cleared his throat and they turned and glared at him.

"What," he asked. He was getting very annoyed and by now they'd moved so they were between him and Rae. What were they doing.

"We want to know who you are," Robin snarled.

"I already told you. My name is Draco Malfoy," Draco snarled back with equal intensity.

"Well then how do you know Raven?" the half robot piped up. Draco looked at him surprised. It was the first time he'd spoke since they'd 'met'.

"We went to school together. Is that a crime?"

"What are you going to do to her?" the colour blind boy asked. Draco looked at him. Why was he so worried about Rae. Was she going out with him or something? Raven _had _mentioned she was seeing someone in her last owl to him.

"I'm going to brew the potion and give it to her. Too bad Hermione's not here, she's a better potion maker then I am," he sighed. No one knew how hard it was for him to admit that.

"Is it going to help her?" the metal man asked.

"I don't know," Draco growled and looked at Raven. She was paler then usual, and that was sayign something. "Can you please move, I need to start the potion."

The metal man walked out the door leaving Robin and Draco. Draco looked at Robin.

"I'm staying," Robin growled.

"Fine," Draco shrugged. Having this guy around couldn't be as bad as having Snape breathing down his neck in Potions and his father breathing down his neck at home.

Robin's P.O.V.  
He sat down on the floor and put the bowl or what ever he was holding down. I think it was a cauldron. I sat down in a chair and watched him. If it looked like he was going to hurt Rae he'd kill the guy.

I looked at Draco's head and inwardly flinched. He hadn't bothered to wash his head and dried blood clotted his white blonde hair. Draco was putting stuff in the cauldron. Most of it I couldn't look at. It made me want to barf. Finally, he leaned back and sighed. I gave him a questioning look.

"I can't do anymore now. It has to mature for twenty-four hours then it'll be ready," he said and I nodded.

"You look like you could use a shower," I said, surprising myself with the offer. He turned to me with a surprised look on his face. He obviously hadn't been expecting that. He reached to feel the back of his head.

"Ya. I guess I do," he chuckled. I grinned and walked over to him, holding out my hand. He grabbed it and pulled himself up. "Thanks."

"No prob."

"You can shower in my room. It's the one across from Raven's."

He nodded and walked out. I sighed and walked over to the chair by Raven's bed, careful to avoid the potion and sat down.

"Can I trust him Rae? Please get better," I pleaded and grabbed her hand. "I don't know what I'll do without you," I whispered and felt my eyes sliding shut. I didn't fight the darkness that engulfed me and soon fell asleep.

Draco's P.O.V.  
I finished my shower and walked back to the mad lab. At least that's what I think it is. I saw Robin asleep and holding Raven's hand. I sighed and hoped that this potion would work. I didn't want to split the two up.

Suddenly I heard a voice coming from the shadows. "Oh, young Malfoy there you are!" I spun around recognizing the voice.

"Slade," I growled

Robin jumped up hearing the name, "What are you doing here?"

* * *

We're not posting again untill we get at least 5 reviews! I know its a small amount but that means you should be able to review more! haha!

_Dark Princessess_


	10. Chapter 10

**thanks to RavenRothTitanBlackfire, miss little pink piggy, Amber, Nikki's Evil Doppleganger and ravenrogue19 for reviewing! I think I got everybody, if I forgot somebody please tell me! It's a short chappy but oh well!**

**_Disclaimer: We would if we could but we can't so we won't!_ **

_RECAP:_

(Draco's P.O.V)

Suddenly I heard a voice coming from the shadows. "Oh, young Malfoy there you are!" I spun around recognizing the voice.

"Slade," I growled

Robin jumped up hearing the name, "What are you doing here?"

_NOW BACK TO THE STORY!_:

(3rd person P.O.V)

"Draco Malfoy's father decided his son never learned his lesson from last time. So he got me to give him a message for him " Slade looked pointedly at Draco who shivered involuntary at the memory of his father's beatings and instinctively rubbed his sore head. "He also told me about this!" Slade pulled out a long silver staff with a green snake wrapped around it. At the top there was a snarling wolf with blood and saliva dripping from his razor sharp fangs.

"No!" Draco gasped and stepped back.

Robin looked back and forth from the two, confused. "What's the big deal? It's only a stick!"

Slade walked closer to Draco, who's back was now up against a wall, ignoring Robin's question. He moved the staff closer to Draco, almost touching him, the Slytherin Prince gulped and trembled slightly.

"Now, now Draco. What would your father say?" Slade grinned evilly under his mask.

"Oh, I think he's more afraid of what I'll do instead!" Lucius Malfoy appeared with a crack, throwing Robin against the floor as he attempted to attack. The Teen Titan groaned and slipped into unconsciousness only to wake up moments later unable to move.

Lucius held out his hand and Slade tossed him the staff. He then advanced towards Draco, menacingly. Draco whimpered as Lucius flipped a strand of blond hair away from his eyes with the staff. His father smiled and stroked his cheek with it almost tenderly, and Draco turned his head away, realizing his mistake after he did it.

Lucius raised the staff and hit his son across the face with it. "Don't turn your head away from me again!' he snapped. Draco tried to hid the tears of pain but a few slipped through unwillingly. He could have slapped himself, crying over that stupid thing, he's been beaten much worse then that before!

"And don't ever cry! Crying shows weakness! And Malfoys are never weak!" Lucius reached for his wand.

"No father! Please no!" Draco sank down on his knees, cowering under his father's gaze.

"Crucio!" Lucius didn't think twice about sending the unforgivable curse towards the platinum blonde teenager.

Soon Draco was doubled over in pain, screaming as he felt like he was being ripped in two. Lucius grinned at the boy's pain while counting down the seconds. 8 minutes and counting. Sighing he took off the curse, if Draco died, he would have no one to torture and that was no fun.

Draco's body relaxed but then tensed up again as he threw up on the floor. He lay there gasping for air, shuddering sharp pains shot through his chest whenever he took a breath, no matter how small. He couldn't move and again threw up, but regretted it as a fresh, new, sharp pain pierced through his entire body.

"Get up," Lucius commanded while Slade stood watching from the sidelines, gruesomely interested in what was unfolding before him. "I said get up!" Lucius' voice rose and he kicked Draco sharply in the stomach, hitting several ribs as well. Draco gagged and threw up painfully, once again, squirming uncomfortably, but slowly staggered up on shaky knees as his vision blurred and doubled.

Draco stood, unsteadily, looking at his father with fear in his eyes. His torn cloak covered in blood and vomit. Draco whimpered again as Lucius dropped his wand, and picked up the staff.

"Please father no," Draco whispered fear shining in his eyes. "Please don't," he whimpered as he pressed himself to the wall.

Lucius showed no indication of hearing him and raised the staff. "Abeo!" he shouted and brought the staff down until it was almost touching Draco's forehead. With a long, painful scream, the young wizard sank down, in a clump on the floor, barely breathing.

"I trust you can take care of this Slade?" Lucius asked as he passed the staff to Slade.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I'd be delighted to," Slade said, bowing mockingly as he held the staff in one hand and watched Lucius disappear with a crack.

"Robin, how nice to see you awake. I believe Draco needs to talk to you!" Slade laughed evilly as he turned to the horrified youth who had seen the entire ordeal but could do nothing about it since he couldn't move. Suddenly he was released from his invisible binds and relaxed but quickly tensed up again, aware of what was going on in the room.

"No!" Robin yelled helplessly as he tried to run out the door, praying he would make it.

**What happened to Draco you may ask. Well that's for me to know and you to find out in the next chappy! Muhahahahaha! Even Nikki doesn't know so review and find out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer; we do not own Harry Potter or Teen Titans or anything else**

"Can't you hurry up?" Harry snapped impatiently. Why did girls have to take so long to pack.

"But Harry, we need to pack all our necessities." Ginny said as she appeared in the living room for the third time with yet another overflowing trunk.

"Yeah Harry." Hermione added, following Ginny into the Burrow's living room, but with two trunks.

"Necessities! Necessities!" Ron yelled, waving his arms around. "You each have brought down four trunks each! How many necessities do you need?"

The girls ignored him while Harry and Neville rolled their eyes. Luna just stared at him with a blank expression, her eyes glazed over. She stayed like this until Ron felt someone staring at him and looked for that person.

When he saw that it was Luna, he stared at her, waiting for her to look away. When she didn't, Ron gave a girlish squeal and jumped away, pointing at Luna with a shaky finger.

"Stop staring at me," he said in a high pitched voice. "Harry, tell her to stop!"

Harry sighed. Once he defeated Lord Voldemort, he would never be the leader of a mission again. It was too stressful having people come to you all the time, wanting questions answered or wanting him to take care of another member.

"Luna, stop staring at Ron, you'll hurt your eyes. Do you have all your stuff packed?" he asked.

"Uh huh," She nodded and switched her gaze to the fireplace. "You know Purpleheaded Tims live in there. They have pencils for ears. Its actually quite fascinating really." Luna fell silent as she looked at the leaping flames, the glazed look back in her eyes.

Harry just stared at her for a minute before shaking his head and wondering how he was going to get the girls' many trunks to Rae's place. He frowned, mentally slapping himself. It was the first time he had thought of her all day. Harry sighed and leaned his forehead against the window watching the rain fall. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, startled.

"You okay Harry?" Neville asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry faked a smile.

"Okay." the buck-toothed boy said, disbelieving.

Harry yawned one more time and grudgingly turned around to watch Ron have a fight with Hermione about her fifth trunk.

"Ron, Hermione enough! If Hermione wants to bring fifty trunks, it's not your problem. Do you have your stuff ready?" Harry stepped in between them.

"Uh oh." Ron paled, making his freckles stand out more than usual and ran up the stairs two at a time up to his room.

"Great!" Harry murmured sarcastically. "So we might be able to leave by sometime next century then!"

Everybody groaned sympathetically but annoyed, at him and sank down on a piece of furniture to wait.

**A/N; Review please, next chappy, Teen Titans!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: We don't own Teen Titans.**

"Dude, where is everybody?"

Cyborg had taken the two youngest Titans out to look for trouble. Everything was normal, except for the fight about what music was to be played in the T-car. Raven normally stopped this fight. Anyway, Starfire wanted Hilary Duff while Beast Boy wanted The Beastie Boys. Cyborg settled the dispute by putting in a Simple Plan CD. They had just decided to stop for a lunch break when the communicators started to ring. According to them, there was a robbery occurring somewhere in the industrial part of Jump City.

Now they had showed up, but there was now no sign of any trouble. Cyborg had scanned the site several times but no living being showed up. There were only thousands of boxes, not surprising since it _was_ a warehouse.

"Friend Cyborg, I am most confused. Why would people wish to steal these boxes?" Starfire asked as she landed softly beside him.

"I don't think anybody wants to Star. I'm starting to think it's a trap," Cyborg said, answering the Tamaranian's question.

"Well Dude, if you think it's a trap then maybe we should _leave_," Beast Boy yelled waving his arms wildly.

"Beast Boy is right Cyborg. I believe that we should be doing the away of running," Starfire pointed out innocently.

"Titans don't run away. Sorry Star," Cyborg said. "We fight our way out. Boo-yah!" he yelled and Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a rush of wind that interrupted Cyborg's victory dance. He looked up and paled when he saw Slade-bots coming out from behind boxes and out of shadowy corners.

"Um…RUN AWAY!" he yelled as the other two sweat dropped and followed him, only to be cut off at the entrance by an army of Slade-bots.

"Um, Cy, I think it's time to call Robin," Beast Boy said, tapping Cyborg's shoulder.

"And have him on our case about running into an obvious trap? I don't think so, Titans Go!" Cyborg then shot a few Slade-bots with his sonic cannon as Beast Boy and Starfire started fighting as well. But they were quickly overwhelmed.

"Beast Boy."

"Yah."

"Call Robin."

"But you said—"

"Never mind what I said, just do it!"

"Fine," Beast Boy said childishly and stuck his tongue out at the half-robot and picked up his communicator.

"Cy?"

"Not the time Beast Boy," Cyborg yelled from where he was fighting.

"But my communicator is broken!" Beast Boy persisted. "I think Slade may have jammed all the signals."

The screen on his communicator suddenly changed to a commercial when he tried to reach Titans Tower. "And there's a dancing chicken Cy! A dancing chicken!" Beast Boy proceeded to freak up about dancing chicken legs as the other two rolled their eyes but ignored him and continued to fight the Slade-bots. But they were unsuccessful as they were tiring.

"Ah man, I'm running out of power guys!" Cyborg yelled as he glanced at his power cell readout. There was a Slade-bot that broke through his defenses at this time and jumped on his back. "Oh no you don't!" Cyborg growled as he powered up his sonic cannon.

With a whistle, a beam of blue light shot out of the cannon and denigrated the Bot.

"Boo-yah!" he chuckled but stopped when he heard a low droning sound.

"Power cell empty. System shutdown inisated."

"Oh no," Cyborg moaned before his system shut down, his robotic eye fading from red to a dull brown as the Slade-bots closed in around him. They picked him up and snuck from the warehouse with the drained Cyborg on their 'shoulders'.

Starfire spun around. "You will not take my friend!" she shouted as green beams shot from her eyes to the Slade-bots. It did nothing as others replaced the bots that were destroyed in record time.

Soon, she could do nothing but break down crying for her lost friend as the Slade-bots jumped on her until she was nearly buried.

"Beast Boy," she cried as she stretched out her hand. Then, that too was slowly buried.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy screamed as he saw her disappear. He growled and turned to glare at the Slade-bots that were separating him from her with tears in his eyes.

With a yell he morphed into a t-rex and swept the bots out of his way with his tail. He roared and went to where the Slade-bots had jumped Starfire. But they'd already left with her.

"No! STARFIRE!" he screamed, morphing back into a human and then he morphed into a sparrow and as he flew back to the tower, silver tears slipped down his dark green beak.

**Thanks toNikki's Evil Doppleganger, Cori Rain, robraefan and Someone for reviewing. Please read and review, next chappy is Harry Potter.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: We do not own Teen Titans, Three Days Grace, or Harry Potter. Or anything else that we mentioned. Enjoy._

Draco struggled against the magic rushing through his body. He screamed in agony as the familiar fire raced through his veins. Draco fought the urge to escape into the regular and normal comfort of unconsciousness. He knew what would happen when he woke up, but he gave up and slowly the blackness claimed him. The last memory that stuck in his mind was the first time that Lucius had used on him;

(Draco's point of view and flashback)

"_I told you to stay in your room!" my father screamed at me. I was five years old and my father had been having a business meeting downstairs. "Look at me!" he slapped me across the face. "I was having a very important meeting and you dared to come downstairs!"_

"_But father...I just wanted to–" I tried to explain. I had just preformed the Cruciatus curse on a fly on my windowsill. I wanted to show him, maybe he would have been proud of me for one minute in my life._

_**I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside**_

"_Never interrupt me, ever!" my father spat, picking up a long silver staff with a green snake wrapped around it, there was a snarling timber wolf with long fangs dripping with blood._

"_Please father. I'm sorry, please don't hurt me," I whispered, shamefully starting to cry._

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**_

"_No, or course not, I would never hurt you, Draco. Come here," my father became instantly calm and gathered me into his arms, something extremely unnatural for him. He then brought the staff down, almost touching my forehead. "I love you Draco. Abeo," he whispered._

_I pushed myself out of his arms and ran for the door, as I felt like my body was on fire. My father stepped in front of me, grinning. I spun around and tried to get out the window. He grabbed onto my leg and I started to scream, the pain getting worse. Suddenly the fire stopped and I began to shake. _

"_Excellent," my father whispered. "Come with me," He grabbed onto my arm and apparated us to a place on Diagon Alley._

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**_

_Kill. Kill. Kill._

_**No one would ever change this animal I have become**_

_Blood. Blood. Blood._

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_Must kill. _

_**Somebody help me tame this animal**_

_Must have blood._

_**(This animal, this animal)**_

_My thoughts changed. A picture of a wolf tearing out a throat of a person, blood gushing down the street. A scream started to force itself out of my throat but came out as a growl. _

_My father looked down at me and smirked. "Perfect, just perfect," He pulled me down an abandoned lane and into a busy street. Slowly fur bristled all over my body and sharp fangs replaced my baby teeth. My thoughts were only of blood and death then and he let me go into the busy street._

_**I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)**_

_I howled and lunged at the passing wizards and witches. They screamed and threw curses at me, but they all bounced off me. I jumped on a young wizard, tearing out his jugular vein._

(Third person point of view)

Draco screamed, but slowly the scream turned into a howl. The once handsome teen painfully morphed into an ugly grey and blonde half-wolf, covered with long coarse fur. His nose lengthened into a muzzle and he grew claws. Draco stood on all fours and lunged towards Robin.

**So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)**

"Now now. Not yet." Slade hit Draco on the head with his bo-staff. He drew back snarling and licking his jaws.

In return, Draco turned around and attacked Slade, breaking his mask, revealing yet another mask.

"Tsk tsk," Slade muttered. Even through his hazy mind, Robin knew Slade was smirking. "There was no reason to do that now was there?" he asked and hit Draco's snarling face again.

Draco winced back before letting out a low growl. He didn't make any move to lunge again, he just stood there, snarling at Slade.

"Now where were we?" Slade asked and knelt down by Robin, seemingly unaffected by the half wolf behind him.

**But there's still rage inside**

Draco stared at his attacker's back. _How dare he hit him with the damn stick. _Without a sound, he crept up behind and grabbed the stick pulling it from Slade's hand with a strong jerk.

Slade cried out in alarm then spun around to see Draco cracking his bo-staff with a snap of his massive jaws.

**Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

Growling menacingly, he began to walk towards Slade. Slade's eye narrowed and he glared at the wolf.

"Listen to me you overgrown rat," Slade growled as Draco advanced.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become**

Now although Draco may have been part wolf at this time, he still had his feelings and pride, and being called an overgrown rat still insulted him, and everyone (except Slade) knows that you shouldn't insult a wolf.

This proved to provoke him and he lunged at Slade in a flying fury of teeth claws and fur. Slade was thrown to the floor as Draco viciously bit into his neck, chest and stomach.

**Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

Finally, Slade stopped trying to protect his face and reached for his belt. He whipped out an electro-disk and activated it then shoved it into the wolf's side.

**Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal **

Draco jumped back with a howl then turned to nurse his burning side. The fur was singed and the flesh was red, broken in some places.

Slade took this opportunity to scramble to his feet and pull out a smoke bomb.

**Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

"Good riddance you mangy mutt," he snarled and threw the bomb down as Draco lunged for him again.

**Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this animal**

But Slade was already gone and Draco jumped into thin air. He growled loudly in annoyance and looked around while sniffing the air, trying desperately to find any trace of Slade.

**(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)**

Finding none, he lifted his grey head and let out a bone chilling howl.

**Sowhat if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)**

--

A/N : Haven't updated in like a couple months. Soo sorry. But I (Jessica) left Fanfiction for a while but I missed it and now I'm back. So please review and check out my new account – (romantic-suicide). Thanks a lot.


End file.
